delisamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Victoria of Atlantica
Potomac, Maryland, Atlantica |Spouse = Charles III (m. 1963) |Issue = Charles Anthony, Prince of Columbia Stephanie of Atlantica Princess Katherine, Duchess of Boston |Name = Victoria Deirdre |House = Huntington (by marriage) |Father = Gregory Wolverhampton, Count Wolverhampton of Westchester |Mother = Elizabeth Wolverhampton, Countess Wolverhampton of Westchester |Religion = Church of Atlantica}}Victoria (born Victoria Deirdre Wolverhampton, Countess Wolverhampton of Westchester; 30 September 1940) is the mother of Stephanie of Atlantica, former wife of Charles III, and Queen consort of Atlantica from 1974 to 2003. Born in Potomac, Maryland to Gregory Wolverhampton, Count Wolverhampton of Westchester and his wife Elizabeth, Victoria graduated from Sidwell Friends School in 1958, and received a bachelor's degree in sociology from Bryn Mawr College in Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania in 1962. She married Charles III the following year and became a princess. With Charles III, she has two daughters: Stephanie of Atlantica and Princess Katherine, Duchess of Boston, and had a son: Charles Anthony, Prince of Columbia (1966–1994). Following the death of Charles I in 1967, Victoria received the title Princess of Columbia, and later ascended to the throne as Queen consort on 27 June 1974 following the death of her father-in-law Charles II. Her reign as Queen consort ended on 27 April 2003 following the death of her husband and ascension to the throne by her daughter Stephanie. Early life Victoria was born a countess on 30 September 1940 to parents Gregory Wolverhampton, Count Wolverhampton of Westchester and his wife Elizabeth (née Cole). Her father is an Atlantican statesman who served in the House of Lords from 1930 until his death in 1996, while her mother was a socialite who authored a number of successful cookbooks from the 1940s to 1960s. Victoria was born and raised in Potomac, Maryland, an affluent suburb of Washington, D.C., and spent her summers in Mamaroneck, New York, the hometown of her father. She is the youngest of four children and the only daughter. Her elder siblings include: Gregory II, born , Henry (1936–2013), and John, born . John lost his noble title in 1985 after he was elected to the House of Commons for the Conservative Party. Education Victoria began her education in 1945 at Sidwell Friends School. She later began high school at Sidwell Friends in 1954. While a high school student, Victoria was an editor of the school's newspaper and was elected prom queen during her senior prom. She graduated from high school in 1958, and moved to Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania to attend Bryn Mawr College, a private women's college. She went on to graduate from Bryn Mawr College in 1962 with a bachelor's degree in sociology. During college, she studied abroad for a semester in Paris, France. Royalty Marriage In 1961, Victoria was introduced to Charles III during a royal ball at Georgetown Palace as a guest of her father. Originally, Victoria rejected Charles III's advances as she was not interested in pursuing a relationship with a royal, but a month after their first meeting she finally agreed to go on a date with him. Their relationship was officially confirmed by the House of Huntington in June 1962, and they became engaged later that year in November. Charles III and Victoria were married in a royal wedding at the Royal Cathedral of the District of Columbia on 29 July 1963, and she subsequently became a member of the royal family. Victoria gave birth to her first child on 10 January 1966. Prince Charles Anthony, was the heir apparent to the throne of Atlantica from 1974 until his death in 1994. Her second child Princess Stephanie was born on 1 September 1968, and ascended to the throne as Queen regnant in 2003. Her third child Princess Katherine was born on 29 July 1970. Car accident On 15 March 1978, Victoria was involved in a car accident in Washington, D.C. while being driven from Georgetown Palace to her family home in Potomac, Maryland. Her driver lost control of the limousine when a child ran into the street, and swerved into a building to avoid hitting him. Charles III was not traveling with them, but Prince Charles Anthony, Princess Stephanie, and Princess Katherine all were. The three children were unharmed, while the driver became paralyzed from the waist down due to spinal injuries. Victoria suffered injuries to her right eye and required surgery on her cornea. Following the accident, Victoria has had a discolored iris in her right eye, and suffers sensitivity to light and slight vision loss. Originally, Victoria wore a colored contact lens in order to disguise the discoloration, but stopped in the 1990s to raise awareness regarding having a positive self-image. Family Main article: Atlantican Royal Family. The Queen consort has one son and two daughters, all of whom were born at Georgetown Palace in Washington, D.C. Additionally, she has three granddaughters and one grandson. *Charles Anthony, Prince of Columbia (10 January 1966 – 13 January 1994) *Stephanie of Atlantica (born 1 September 1968) **Charlotte, Princess of Columbia (born 14 April 1998) **Princess Victoria (born 13 January 2000) *Princess Katherine, Duchess of Boston (born 29 July 1970) **Prince Henry of Boston (born 18 May 1999) **Princess Christina of Boston (born 20 August 2000) Titles *'29 July 1963 – 18 November 1967:' Her Royal Highness Princess Victoria *'18 November 1967 – 27 June 1974:' Her Royal Highness Princess Victoria of Columbia *'27 June 1974 – 27 April 2003:' Her Majesty Queen Victoria of Atlantica *'27 April 2003 – present:' Her Majesty Queen Victoria of Atlantica, The Queen Mother Category:1940 births Category:Anglo-Atlantican people Category:Atlantican Anglicans Category:Atlantican consorts Category:Atlantican countesses Category:Atlantican royalty Category:Atlantican nobility Category:Bryn Mawr College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Potomac, Maryland Category:Princesses of Columbia Category:Queen consorts of Atlantica Category:Sidwell Friends School alumni